


Day Five: Halloween costumes + Slight choking

by babyjeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting, Chan as a vampire, Chan calls Jeongin Puddin, Chan refers to himself as daddy, Choking, Costumes, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Jeongin as Harley Quinn, Jeongin calls Chan Puddin, Jeongin calls Chan daddy, Jeongin is referred to as a slut once, Jeongin threatens to beat Chan with his bat, Just two boyfriends drooling over each other, Just two bros in love, M/M, Nothing serious, Slight Choking, Smut, baseball bat, bat, felix and hyunjin are mentioned - Freeform, halloween party, it's all playful, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeongin/pseuds/babyjeongin
Summary: “Are you gonna bite me?”A kiss.“Maybe,”Another.“Maybe?”And another, a smile added this time.“Mm… If you keep being bad.”“But Puddin’,” He giggles, "It's so much fun being bad."
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149
Collections: Kinktober babyjeongin 2020





	Day Five: Halloween costumes + Slight choking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ it's been a while. Sorry for the wait, I got caught up in school. Ngl, psychology took me out. But now I am finished with the class, so I have been trying to write more. Can we talk about Jeongin's Harley Quinn costume!? That was a cultural reset for real... he really did it for the gays. His costume gave me the inspiration for this. It's not spectacular, just something silly and fun. Please read the tags! They are important. This is more of a vanilla take, so it's just playful and fun sex between boyfriends. Enjoy, and don't be afraid to leave a comment! (:

“Are you gonna bite me?”

  
  


A kiss.

  
  


“Maybe,”

  
  


Another.

  
  


“Maybe?”

  
  


And another, a smile added this time.

  
  


“Mm… If you keep being bad.”

  
  


“But  _ Puddin’ _ ,” Jeongin giggles, offering Chan a smile from his position perched atop the older man’s lap. They had dressed up for Halloween; Jeongin as Harley Quinn, and Chan as a vampire. Jeongin hated to admit that something as simple as a vampire costume had gotten him so hot and bothered, but it definitely had. When Chan had walked out of their shared bathroom with his finished makeup and dark clothes, Jeongin had to physically restrain himself. His boyfriend made almost anything look good, Jeongin letting the older one know just how good he looked all the time. Of course, it wasn’t a one-way street. Jeongin was supposed to complete his Harley Quinn look with a pair of booty shorts, but it had been too cold outside, and Chan voiced his distress at the thought of his boyfriend potentially catching a cold, so Jeongin went with leather pants instead. The effect was the same, Chan slinking up behind Jeongin as he added finishing touch-ups in front of the mirror, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist.

  
  


“I like the leather,” Chan had wetly kissed into Jeongin’s neck, nipping gently and causing the younger to gasp. Jeongin had to shoo his vampire boyfriend away, reminding him that they promised Felix to be at the party as moral support, him supposedly going to confess to his crush, Hyunjin, that evening. 

  
  


But as soon as the pair had arrived back home from the Halloween party, Jeongin couldn’t help but pounce on his boyfriend, shoving him onto their bed, “It’s so much fun being bad.”

  
  


“Yeah? Maybe I should give you a spanking then, teach you a lesson on what happens to bad boys.” Chan smirked, running his large hands over Jeongin’s tiny waist and down his thighs, one hand gripping the thigh belt the younger had on, giving it a gentle tug. Chan would be lying if he said he wasn’t just as affected by Jeongin as the younger was by him, wanting nothing more than to leave that party earlier than usual and show his boyfriend just how affected he was.

  
  


“I’m daddy’s Lil monster for a reason, maybe I like the spankings.” Chan hums at this, cock twitching in his pants. He can’t remember the last time he was so easily turned on, leather pants leaving nothing for the imagination, and a spiked choker adorning his neck that Chan strangely wants to fuck his boyfriend in, maybe grip it from behind while he presses his cock into the younger. He imagines the sounds Jeongin would make, how gorgeous he would look laid out for him, makeup running rampid from tears, and drool, and come, and suddenly Chan thinks that maybe being bad isn’t all that… bad.

  
  


“Maybe daddy likes giving you spankings.” To emphasize his point, Chan lifts one hand, cupping it and rushing it down to smack against Jeongin’s ass cheek. The younger gasps, jolting forward from the force and steadying himself by gripping Chan’s cape.

  
  


“Be careful, daddy, or else.” Jeongin tuts, reaching down next to him on the bed to grab something, and Chan doesn’t have to look to know what it is, a smirk stretching across his face as he keeps his gaze locked on the younger’s eyes.

  
  


“Or else, what, baby?” Chan quirks a brow in amusement, bites his lip as Jeongin raises his bat and leans back, pointing the blunt end of it towards Chan and mimicking a gun, even adding his own cocking noises.

  
  


“I’ll beat ya senseless, Puddin’.” Jeongin giggles, and despite how hard he is in his pants, Chan can’t help but melt at how utterly cute his boyfriend is. Jeongin gasps as Chan stands, supporting the younger with each hand under his thighs, and Jeongin scrambling to wrap his arms around Chan’s neck as the bat clatters to their floor.

  
  


“Oh yeah?”

  
  


“Y-Yeah.” The younger stutters and Chan chuckles, Jeongin always has been a little slut for some manhandling.

  
  


“I’d like to see you try, angel.”

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


“O-Oh fuck,”

  
  


In the end, Chan got his wish, pressing Jeongin into the mattress as he thrust into him, the steady beat of the headboard hitting the wall just barely registering in the older’s mind. Jeongin looks up at him with teary eyes, makeup already ruined when Chan decided to fuck his throat, and little gasps leaving his mouth. His lips are kiss swollen, and Chan thinks he looks breathtaking.

  
  


Chan has a decent grip on the choker, the flimsy material feeling vulnerable under his knuckles. Chan cocks his head, suddenly dissatisfied with the garment, he tightens his grip, and momentarily Jeongin’s eyes widen until the choker breaks, a few cheap plastic spikes going flying. Chan chuckles, holding up the remains of the choker before tossing it aside.

  
  


“ _ Hyung _ ,” Jeongin whines, “why’d y-you—  _ nmph—  _ do that?” There’s a fucked out pout on his lips that Chan really wants to bite, but that can be saved for later. For now… 

  
  
“Because,  _ Puddin’ _ ,” There’s a glint in Chan’s eye that has Jeongin trembling beneath him, the older suddenly leaning over him, crowding him and making him feel so small, vulnerable. Jeongin clutches at the older’s shoulders, Chan’s thrusts slowing but never completely stopping, the younger feeling so full as Chan’s cock reaches impossibly deep, mind dizzy with cock and Chan and Chan and cock. Jeongin whines when Chan licks and bites at his neck, thighs shaking as the older’s hands push them further apart, lips moving to brush against Jeongin’s ears as he whispers, “It was in the way of my dinner.”


End file.
